New Territory
by read-a-holic17
Summary: I have no idea how to explain... I was bored, on tumblr and saw a post and started to write... Fletch and Raf, Flaf, Flaf fluff... BBC own characters and Holby, I just had some fun...
**Flaf Fluff**

 **Ok so some lovely people on tumblr were talking about Fletch and Raf and how they would be Flaf and then we would have Flaf Fluff and I was bored so this happened!**

* * *

 **New Territory**

* * *

Raf unlocked the door to his house, unusually quiet, the absence of Fletch's 4 children noticeable. He didn't like it.

It had been 6 months since he had invited the Fletchers to live with him and it had been the best decision he had ever made.

The kids were adorable, Evie was the sensible one but even she liked to join in the moments of madness that happened frequently when Mikey, Ella and Theo had had too much sugar. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

His relationship with Fletch had blossomed too; they had gone from being colleagues to being the best of friends.

Raf called out, seeing a light on in the kitchen he made his way there.

"Hello!" He smiled, Fletch was cooking.

"Ah, hi mate!" Fletch whirled round to look at him.

"What's going on here then?" Raf questioned.

"Well mate, it's this revolutionary invention, it's called cooking!" Fletch smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, I think I've heard of it. Why are you cooking?" Raf laughed. Fletch had cooked once in the whole time he's lived with Raf, it ended with black smoke billowing out the oven and a charred lump of what was apparently fish in a try that was binned shortly after they had apologised to the fire brigade after the neighbour had called thinking the house was on fire.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you. You've put up with us for months and I wanted to say how grateful I am!" Fletch explained.

"Ok. And the kids?"

"Asleep, it's a miracle I know!"

"You said it! So what are we having?"

"My speciality! We're having fish and chips!" Fletch announced.

"I'm intrigued. Love the apron by the way."

"It was a spontaneous buy..." Fletch smiled, looking down to the apron hung around his neck, a male toned body staring back at him.

"I bet!" Raf laughed as he poured himself a glass of wine.

* * *

Fletch's fish and chips had gone surprisingly well, only a minor burn to his fingers which had been dealt with quickly by Raf.

They had since retired to the living room, sat right next to one another watching Elementary like they did most nights (the other evenings spent watching a different crime drama).

"How's your finger?" Raf asked, as their episode came to an end.

"It's alright I think." Fletch told him, inspecting it himself.

"Let's see." Raf asked.

Fletch swivelled to face Raf, his hand out stretched.

Raf took hold of Fletch's hand in his own, his cold doctors hands like ice against the warm radiators of Fletch's. Soft, and gentle. Caring.

"Looks sore still, are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Raf asked, his eyes locked on Fletch's as he moved his fingers gently around.

"Well a little..." Fletch admitted, a whisper escaping his lips.

Raf broke their eye contact momentarily, looking down for a second before raising Fletch's hand to his own lips.

Fletch let out a small gasp at the unfamiliar touch.

Raf smiled.

"Kissing it better." Raf whispered, something said by a small child daily, so innocent but so meaningful.

The tension between them was so thick, both not entirely sure what was going on, intrigued and nervous at the same time. Their eyes fixed to each other's, the occasional flicker to the others lips, barley noticeable but seemingly lasting forever.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was less than a minute their faces drew closer, their eyes flickering more, hearts beating faster and their entangled hands growing warmer.

Their lips collided in a mixture of passion, desire and shock. A fight for dominance that neither wanted to loose.

Fletch pushed backwards by Raf's strength, Raf's shirt buttons breaking as Fletch's hands explored.

Raf on top as fletch lay pushed back on the sofa. They broke apart.

They laughed and smiled as they caught their breath. Hands exploring, curious.

"Not bad for a Scotsman." Fletch smiled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my ability." Raf tried to look offended but failed, a smile escaping.

"Really Mr Di Lucca, that good?"

"Really." Raf said closing the gap between them.

"Show me." Fletch whispered into his ear, a low groan escaping.

Raf stood up, his face deadly serious. Still holding Fletch's burnt hand he led him out the room and upstairs to his own bedroom.

"Mr Di Lucca, a privilege." Fletch smiled, not really having been up in Raf's room, his domain down with the kids.

"We won't be heard here." Raf explained. Pushing Fletch gently into the bed. He pulled his own shirt off and smiled.

"Let's see how accurate the apron was." Raf smiled as his lips collided with Fletch's once again.

* * *

Raf woke up to a sharp but quiet knock on his door, finding himself incapable of movement due to the body of Fletch pressed against him, arms draped over his chest.

"Give me a minute!" He called. It was one of the kids; this wasn't how he wanted them to find out.

Crap. He praised himself away from Fletch, with great difficulty. He saw the clock on the wall and swore under his breath. The kids had to be at school and nursery in 30 minutes and both his and Fletch's shift started in 45.

He rummaged around looking for his trousers, finding a pair he pulled them on, they felt a little tight but he thought no more of it.

There was another knock.

"Coming..." Raf said as he managed to make his way over to the door, Fletch still fast asleep.

"Evie." Raf said as he opened his door to see the girl standing there.

"Have you seen my dad?" She asked.

"Um yeah, he's borrowing my shower." Raf said, the first thought in his head.

"Oh, well tell him to hurry up." Evie says, turning and walking back down the stairs. "And Raf, you may want to change your trousers. My dads a size smaller than you." She smiled and ran off to make sure her siblings were ready for school.

Raf's face went bright red. He looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing Fletch's trousers.

* * *

"Fletch! Fletch!" Raf called, to the man who was still fast asleep in his bed. "Wake up!"

A disgruntled moan was all the response he received, seeing no other choice he grabbed hold of his duvet and pulled it off, Fletch waking immediately, his warm cocoon gone.

"Hey!" He shouted. Looking around he saw Raf standing there.

"As much as I want to talk to you its 8:30, we have 30 minutes to get to all the schools and nurseries an then 15 minutes to get to work. Shower whilst I make sure Evie's given them all breakfast and then we swap. I'll do nursery run if you do school?" Raf rambled, the only thing he really wanted to do was kiss him.

"Relax." Fletch said as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "Well be fine mate." He smiled; he made his way over to Raf, kissed him on the lips. Firm and reassuring, but also telling him he wanted this. Whatever this was. They would figure it out later.

"Oh and by the way, you're that good." Fletch whispered in his ear as he went to shower.

Raf smiling as he changed into his own trousers, he headed down to get the kids ready.

* * *

Raf made it to work just in time, Fletch arriving 5 minutes later.

"You're late nurse Fletcher." Serena told him as he arrived.

"That's my fault, Ms Campbell. I forgot the lunches this morning." Raf covered for him.

"Well, both of you try and remember next time." Serena said as they continued the ward round.

* * *

It was 4 hours until they got a break. There had been a major incident and the ED hadn't been able to cope.

"Fire escape?" Raf suggested after they had brought coffees.

Fletch nodding as he followed.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before both speaking at once.

"We need to talk." Fletch started.

"I think Evie's suspicious." Raf tried.

"You go." Raf smiled.

"Ok. Last night was amazing mate. But you're my best friend and hat comes first. I want this but if it ruins our friendship I'm happy to sacrifice us." Fletch explained.

"I've never felt like this." Raf confessed. "Not even for Amy, and never anything for a man."

"Neither mate. I've got 4 kids and my marriage broke down when I got the woman I was having an affair with pregnant. I've never in my life felt like this."

"I want to try 'us'" Raf told him. Knowing that this was his chance, possibly his only.

"So do I." Fletch said as he crashed his lips against Raf's. His coffee discarded on the floor.

Their lips locked until oxygen was required, puffy and bright red.

"I want this." Raf smiled.

"Well good cause that kiss mate. You're defiantly that good." Fletch laughed. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I think Evie suspects."

"What how? We got together like a minute ago!" Fletch asked puzzled lolling about for his eldest.

"I was wearing your trousers he morning when she came looking for you. And she noticed."

"What how?"

"I'm a size bigger than you apparently."

"Oh god that girl has the eyes of an eagle!" Fletch declared.

"What do we do?"

"Let's just see for now. If she asks, we won't deny it, it sounds like she seemed alright this morning."

"Ok. We should be getting back." Raf sighed as he caught sight of his watch.

"Ok, one last thing." Fletch said.

"Yes?"

"This." Fletch said beige kissing him again.

"What's that for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss you?"

"No, but neither do I." Raf smiled as he kissed him back.

They broke apart realising they needed to get back or someone would come looking.

"Oh, I'm picking he kids up so I'll see you at home?" Fletch asked as they walked back to the ward.

"Yeah, I'll see you. My turn to cook tonight." Raf said as they returned to their work.

They had a glint in their eyes and a permanent smile fixed to their faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Ok so this turned out a lot longer than expected... May write another chapter if you want... Leave a review! x**


End file.
